nightshadebooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Corrine Laroche
Appearance Corrine has long, wavy auburn hair, charcoal eyes with silver streaks, and full lips. History Wolfsbane Corrine is seen in Calla's dream, welcoming her, and holding an infant Ren . Calla smiles when Ren recognizes her, but then she notices a shadow behind Corrine. She tries to warn Corrine, but the wraith attacks the young woman, causing her to scream and drop her son. Calla attempts to catch Ren but Emile beats her to it. As Corrine struggles, Emile laughs and glares at her. When Ren cries, Emile tightens his hold on him. Emile glares at Corrine one last time and abandons her, taking Ren with him. Calla watches Corrine, frozen in horror once more, until a young adult Ren appears. The Alpha now has emotionless eyes and numerous wounds and is sweating. Wearing a puzzled expression on his face, he looks on as his mother squirms in pain. Though Calla cannot touch him and he can't see her, he asks, "Where are you, Lily?" Calla notices her ring dangling from Ren's finger before fresh, new cuts appear on him, and he collapses, causing both Calla and Corrine to shriek. Shortly afterward, Calla and Shay are discussing revolts with the Searchers in the dining room when Silas mentions that there were more recent revolts than the Harrowing. Monroe then tells Shay and Calla about how he met Corrine and how the revolt developed. A twenty-year-old Monroe snuck off to the Haldis area, hoping to kill some Guardian , when a Guardian leaped on him and bowled him over. Monroe was shocked when Corrine didn't kill him and instead shifted into human form and, sobbing, asked him to kill her. She confessed to Monroe that, at a young age, she had been forced to marry Emile Laroche, though she did not love him. She worried for her beloved packmates and was terrified of her Keeper. However, Corrine reached her breaking point when her Keeper commanded her to have a child: She did not want to make her child suffer the life she had to. Taking pity on her, Monroe chose to help her. He shared the information about the Harrowing, trying to give her a reason to live. The two fell in love and met secretly; during these meetings Monroe shared information about Searcher-Guardian alliances. Corrine rallied some of her packmates, adding strength to the alliance that was now forming between the Searchers and certain Bane Guardians. Shortly before the revolt was supposed to happen, Corrine discovered that she was pregnant. Not wanting to flee while pregnant and worried for her baby's safety, she requested that the revolt be postponed until the baby was stronger. The plan for the revolt was discovered, and the Searchers were attacked at the Bane compound. Corrine and her fellow defectors were given to wraiths, but Ren was allowed to live. During the rescue mission to recover Calla's packmates, Calla encounters Ren, who has been ordered to "break" her. Monroe attempts to persuade Ren not to harm Calla and to join the Searchers, but Ren shouts at him and refuses to join. Emile enters the room with Dax,Fey , and Cosette; he sardonically welcomes Monroe and lies to Ren, saying that Monroe killed Corrine. Monroe in turn swears at Emile and calls him a liar, eyes tearing up. Emile laughs and blames him for Corrine's death, causing Monroe to leap for the Bane Alpha. Just before Monroe reaches Emile, Ren shifts and attacks him. Calla yells to Ren that Monroe did not kill Corrine and actually wanted to help her, but Emile orders Dax to kill her. Before Dax can finish the job, Connor steps in and wards him off. Emile then tells the Guardians to leave Calla alone, saying there is no escape, then turns back to Monroe. The Guide commands Connor to flee with Calla. Monroe tells Emile that he would never harm Ren; Emile orders the Guardians to block Monroe's escape and says that Ren should get revenge for his mother's death. Calla screams to Ren that Emile is lying and once again makes efforts to persuade him to leave the Guardians. As Connor drags Calla out of the room, Ren shifts and asks Monroe, "Who are you?" Before Monroe can finish his response, Emile growls, "You're a fool, boy. Just like your father," revealing that Monroe is Ren's father and kills him. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Guardians Category:Deceased